Blog użytkownika:Gwiezdna Pisarka/Nie można przez swoją głupotę złamać komuś serce
Ważne informacje: *Wszystko dzieje się po JWS i JWS2 *Czkawka i Astrid są zaręczeni *Na wyspie jest Heather Rozdział 1 -Czkawka, masz może chwilę czasu dla mnie?-zapytałam wesoło mojego narzeczonego. -Nie teraz, lecę na krótki lot wieczorny tylko ze Szczerbatkiem-odrzekł sucho. Ja na tą wiadomość odwróciłam się i powolnym krokiem skierowałam się w stronę mojego i Czkawki domu. Gdy Czkawka został wodzem wprowadziłam się do niego, a Valka mieszka w mojej starej chatce. Gdy doszłam na miejsce, zauważyłam prz drzwiach Heather moją przyjaciółkę. -O tu jesteś Astrid. Mam do ciebie prośbę-rzekła spokojnym tonem. Jak się później okazało, cała jej przysługa była związana z Czkawką, a to z powodu tego, że był wodzem i jako jedyny oprócz swojej mamy znał smoki przydzielone nam podczas coeocznych zawodów w oswajaniu. Ja w tym roku nie brałam udziału, więc Czkawka powinien się zgodzić na wyjawnienie tego sekretu. Przystałam na jej prośbę, bo bardzo chciałam, żeby wygrała, dlatego też gdy Czkawka wrócił późnym wieczorem do domu, czekałam na niego w kuchni. Ze zdziwieniem spytał mnie dlaczego jeszcze nie śpię, a ja wyjaśniłam mu jakiej odpowiedzi od niego oczekuję. On jednak na tą wieść powiedział tylko: -Astrid połóż się spać. Zrobiłam tak jak chciał tylko, że na górzę usiadłam na łóżku i cierpliwie na niego czekałam. Gdy przyszedł spojrzałam mu w oczu i on wiedział, że mu nie odpuszczę. Z tego powodu razem ze Szczerbatkiem wyszli z pokoju i jak się okazało także z domu, a ja zostałam sama, rozmyślając jak jutro zmuszę go do odpowiedzi. Trochę krótkie, ale tak już ze mną bywa. Bardzo proszę (jeśli ktoś to przeczyta) o szczere komentarze na temat tego opowiadania. ''' Rozdział 2 Nazajutrz obudziłam się cała obolała, bo zamiast spać w łóżku położyłam się na kanapie. Chwilę zajęło zanim zrozumiałam z jakiego powodu, lecz gdy pomyślałam o Czkawce wszystko powrócił. Nie było mi żle z powodu "ucieczki" Czkawki. Robi tak częśto i śpi wtedy nad Kruczym Urwiskiem. To co zrobił oznacza, że najprawdopodbnie dzisiaj uda mi się poznać odpowiedż na wczorajsze pytanie. Z tego też powodu ubrałam się szybko i zjadłam resztki z kolacji, bo śpieszyłam się do Pyskacza. Dziesięć minut później pomagałąm kowalowi przy wyrobie broni. Tak jak się spodziewałąm przyszedł tam też Czkawka. Nie zauważył mnie i podszedł do Pyskacza i złożył zamówienie w którym poprosił o wyrób nowego siodła dla Śledzika i bliżniaków. GDy miał odejść złapałam go za rękę w otoczeniu wszystkich. -Musimy porozmawiać-rzekłąm stanowczo. Wiedział, że musi zrobić to o co proszę, bo mieszkańcy wioski spojrzeli na nas z ciekawośćiom. Zaprowadziłam go na tyły kuźni i jeszcze raz czarno na białym wytłumaczyłam mu o co chodzi. Chciał parę razy mnie uciszyć, ale jedno spojrzenie i znowu zamykał usta. Nie chcąc się ze mną kłócić podał mi smoki wybrane poszczególnum uczestnikom. -Śledzik-Koszmar Ponocnik...a Heather-Rumblehorn-powiedział. Uśmiechnąłam się i walęłam go w twarz. -Za co?-spytała rozło0szczony. -Musiałam cię zmusić. Gdyby ktokolwiek inny się tak zachował wódz mógłby zrobić mu krzywdę, ale to byłą ja, więc tylko pokręcił głową i odszedł. Ja za to poszłam w przeciwnym kierunku, a dokładnbiej do Heather, żeby pomóc jej w przygotowaniach do zawodów. Przez cały okres przed konkursowy Czkawka nie odzywał się do mnie. Zawsze przy mnie pojawiał się na jego twarzy wymuszony uśmiech. Któregoś razu nie wytrzymał i przy wikingach przycisnęłąm go do ściany. -O co chodzi?-zapytałam. NIkt się nie odezwał przez dłuższy czas. W końcu Czkawka nie wytrzymał i odpowiedział na moje pytanie. -Astrid długo rozmyślałem nad tym co powiedziała nam Gotki i wierz, że to dla mnie trudne. Kocham cię i nie zostawię, ale boję się, że to nas przerośnie...-mówił spokojnie i ostrożni, żeby nikt nie domyślił się z czego mi się zwierza. -Rozumiem Czkawka, ale nie rób tak więcej-uściskałam go i dałam odejść. Gdy tylko odszedł Heather z ciekawością spojrzała na mnie, a ja rzuciłam jej minę "nic ci nie powiem" oraz też odeszłam. Mamy z Czkawką, no i Gothi mały sekret o którym z pewnością niedługo dowie się cała wioska i tak dziwne, że nikt nie zauważył, ale w końcu nie wszyscy są spostrzagawczy. Rozdział 3 '''tydzień później Razem z Heather i Szpadką przechadzałyśmy się po wioscę. W tej chwili kierowaliśmy się w stronę mojego domu. Tam zaparzyłąm dziewczynom herbaty i razem zaczęłyśmy obgadywać innych wikingów. W któreś chwili Heather spojrzała się na mnie i skomentowała mój brzuch. -Trochę ostatnio przytyłaś. -Chyba-rzekłam z odrobiną zdemerwowania i posłałam jej niepewny uśmiech. -A jak miała nie przytyć. Przecież od razu widać, że w ciąży-powiedziała Szpadka. Ja na te słowa cała się zarumieniła, a czarnowłosa zakrztusiła się herbatą. Zaczęła wytrzeszczać na mnie oczy, a ja nic nie miałam na swoje usprawiedliwie. Nagle usłyszałyśmy dzwięk otwieranych drzwi. Posłałam mordercze spojrzenie Szpadce i poszłam zobaczyć kto przyszedł. W drzwiach stał Czkawka cały rozłoszczony. Nie zważając na mnie ruszył przed siebie. Próbowalam go zatrzymać i powiedzieć, że są dziewczyny, ale on uciszał mnie jednym machnięciem ręką. Wpadł do salonu i miał rzucić się na kanapę, lecz ujrzał moje przyjaciółki. -Wyjdźcie, to rozkaz wodza-powiedział donośnie. Dziewczyny opuściły mój domu, a ja poszłam na górę, tam gdzie ruszył Czkawka. Przysiadłam się koło niego na łóżku i wzięłam do ręki kosmyk jego włosów, bo chciałam zapleść mu kolejnego warkoczyka, lecz on złapał moją dłoń i mocno ścisnął. Wiedziałam, że tak chce się uspokoić. -Co się stało?-spytałam, gdy wydawało mi się, że ochłonął. -Razem ze Szczerbem muszę opuścić Berk-chciałam coś powiedzieć, ale uciszył mnie-dopiero dzisiaj Pyskacz powiedział mi o pewnej rzeczy i nie będzie mnie z 7 miesięcy-dokończył i wiedziałam, że hamuje łzy. -Ale to oznacza, że nie będzie cię, gdy...-nie potrafiłam dokończyć, ja też płakałam, ale nie musiałam, bo Czkawka zrozumiał i zrobił się wesoły. -Oby to był chłopak-rzekł nagle z uśmiechem. -Nie to dziewczynka-przekomarzałam się z nim. Resztę dnia spędziliśmy razem. Potem wyjechał, a ja tęskniłam. Urodziłam mu córkę Katse. I znowu czekałam, nie wiedząc dokąd pojechał i co robi i gdy byłam już załama z powodu jego nieobecności Pyskacz krzyknął: -Czkawka wrócił-wybiegłam wtedy z chaty z potarganymi włosami i dzieckiem na rękach, które płakało z powodu zimnego wiatru. Nie zważałam na to chciałam tylko znowu go przytulić, a to co zobaczyłam we mnie nieustraszonej Astrid Hofferson wywołało łzy, ale nie szczęścia. Rozdział 4 Czkawka siedział na swojej Nocne Furii, a do niego przytulała się jakaś dziewczyna. Gdy mnie zauważył, zsiadł ze smoka i wyciągnął ręcę, lecz ja odwróciłam się do niego tyłem. Potem chciał wziąźć na ręce Katse i znowu go odepchnęłam, lecz tym razem uciekłam z tego miejsca. On jest potworem. Nie mówi gdzie leci, potem powraca z dziewczyną i jakdby nigdy nic chce wziąź na ręcę moją córkę. W domu dziecko położyłam na stołku, lecz Czkawka nie mógł odpuść i też przyszedł. Ja wtedy z całej siły przycisnęłam go do ściany, a topór miałam przy jego siły oraz zaczęłam mu wykładać co zrobił źle, a on tylko patrzał nie na mnie, lecz na dziecko. -Astrid -Cicho! Jak mogłeś myśleć, że...-dalej wykładałam mu, lecz krzyknął: -Dziecko Odwróciłam się i próbowałam je złapać, lecz nie udało mi się. Katsa płakała tak samo jak ja . Czkawka wziął ją na ręcę i zaprowadził do Gothi, patrząc na mnie ze złością. perspektywa Czkawki Zaprowadziłem córkę do Gothi. Astrid ze strachem czekała na nowinę jaką przyniesie na staruszka. Z tego co nabazgrała zdołałem zrozumieć, że dziecku nic na szczęście nie jest, ale nie wiele brakowało. Podeszła wtedy do mnie blondynka, a ja bez powody wykrzyknąłem. -To wszystko twoja wina! Przez ciebie mogła stać się krzywda. Nie wiem jak mogłem się w tobie zakochać. Dziewczyna uciekła, a ja miałem wyrzuty sumienia, bo gdybym nie wziął ze sobą Felicji nic by się nie stało, ale ona tak bardzo pragnęła ujrzeć Berk. Po tej przykrej sprawie wróciłem do domu i jak się potem okazało już tylko mojego. Rozdział 5 5 lat później Czy można na 5 lat pokłócić się z narzeczoną przez co ona musi z własnej woli opuścić Berk. Wiem, że tego nie zrobiła, bo ostatnio stałem przy oknie i niebiesko-żółty ŚmiertniK Zębacz strzelił mi szybę rozwalając ją. Nikt się do tego nie przyznał. Z naszej spiżarni często giną udka i ryby, a z zbrojowni topory. Broń ta często jest też powbijana w okoliczne drzewa. Wiele razy próbowałem złapać ją na gorącym uczynku, lecz to wszystko zawsze kończyło się lądowaniem w piachu przez potknięcie się o kamień. Nasza Katsa często pyta o mamę, a ja muszę ją okłamywać mówiąc, że wyjechała i w przyszłości wróci. Nasza córka ma zielone oczy tak jak ja, lecz charakter odziedziczyła po Astrid. Nie można wchodzić jej w drogę. Zagadką są jej brązowe włosy, które od urodzenia przeplatają się z pasemkami koloru blond. Wstałem dzisiaj wcześnie i zająłem się obowiązkami wodza, których nie ubyło od tego straszliwego dnia. Gdy ukończyłem swoją codzienną pracę słońce już zachodziło. Zanim wróciłem do domu przeszedłem się jeszcze nad klif, żeby przyjżeć się zachodzącemu słońcu. Usiadłem nad samą przepaścią. Spojrzałem przed siebie i przypomniały mi się wszystkie złe rzeczy, którę uczyniłem wobec Astrid. Łza poleciała mi z oka. -Ja cię przepraszam Astrid, przepraszam za wszystko-wyszeptałem w stronę śłońca. Niespodziewanie coś zaszeleściło w krzakach. Nie odwróciłem się. Ta osoba sama podeszła. -Mama nie wróci-powiedziała mi ta osoba na ucho. Była to Katsa. Pozwalałem jej chodzić na spacer tylko, że musiała mieć przy sobie smoka z osady. Dlatego też, zaraz po niej wyskoczył Szczerbatek, lecz nie podchodził, bo wiedział, że to w tej chwili muszę powiedzieć małej prawdę bez względu na jej wiek. -Mama nie wróci, bo ją przebędziłem-dziecko spojrzało na mnie zniedowierzeniem-To tylko moja wina. Z oczu Katsy mimowolnie zaczęły lecieć łzy. Odsunęła się i pobiegła do wioski, a ja zostałem sam, bo Mordka pobiegła za dziewczynką. Znowu usłyszałem czyjeś kroki i znowu się nie odwróciłem. -Wybaczam, lecz nie wrócę-to była Astrid. Zanim się dowróciłem ona znikła. A ja żałowałem, że wcześniej nie przeprosiłem, bo teraz jest mi lżej na sercu. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania